The NYU Cancer Institute (NYUCI), previously known as the Rita J. and Stanley H. Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center (KCCC), is a university based matrix organization, located principally on the main campus of the NYU Medical Center in mid-town Manhattan. In the last three years, the NYUCI has received greatly increased support from its parent organizations, the NYU School of Medicine and the NYU Hospitals Center and has gone through intensive strategic planning to achieve its present integration of basic, translational, clinical, and population science. With this expansion of its role, the KCCC was accorded "Institute" status. Five formal Basic Science Programs are presented. Three of these, Environmental & Molecular Carcinogenesis, Growth Control & Tumor Immunology, have been included in prior CCSG application; however, each has added new areas to complement previous strengths and, in the case of the latter two, are either being led by or have added new members who have revitalized the Programs. Cancer Neurobiology and Stem Cell Biology represent the culmination of new initiatives resulting from the bringing together new members of the NYUCI into collaborations with senior scientists of the NYU School of Medicine and its Skirball Institute of Biomolecular Medicine. One additional Basic Science Program, in the area of Endothelial Research, is in development. Two multi-disciplinary, Disease-Oriented Programs, in Breast & Genitourinary Cancer, represent our emphasis on therapeutic and translational research. Four others, Neuro-oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, Gastrointestinal Oncology & Cutaneous Malignancies, are in development. Finally, one Population Science Program, Molecular Epidemiology & Prevention, demonstrates a broad range of interests in the identification of cancer risk factors and the translation of such knowledge into preventive and clinical interventions at the population level. In addition, nine Shared Resources are presented, with two others in development. Developmental funds for pilot studies, recruitment of new investigators and the establishment of new shared resources are also requested.